Aftermath
by Manu259
Summary: Una conversación entre Rukia e Ichigo luego del golpe final a Yhwach


**Aftermath**

 **Buenas al que lea.**

 **Este es un one-shot de regalo para Katlina Midnight, surgió por una conversación en un foro en el que estamos y le dije que si el final del manga de Bleach era como un spoiler que leyó le iba a hacer esto como regalo ya que no le gusto lo que leyó.**

 **Ya en el tema a mí tampoco me gusto ese final, creo que dejaron muchas cosas inconclusas, en caso de que les interese el foro se llama 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas' y está dedicado al anime/manga D-Gray Man.**

 **Bueno con todo eso dicho los dejo con el fic.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece y espero les guste.**

* * *

Luego que Ichigo diera el golpe final a Yhwach.

-¿Se acabó?- El peli naranja preguntó sin querer arriesgarse luego de lo que él había demostrado lo que podía hacer, pasaron varios segundos en los que no bajo su guardia hasta que.

-Sí, se acabó Kurosaki- La voz de Uryu interrumpió su concentración. –La flecha que le dispare estaba hecha para cancelar sus poderes, cuando tú lo cortaste no era capaz de alterar el futuro-.

Escuchando esto Ichigo bajo su guardia y se dejó desplomar en el suelo.

-Al fin-. Él dijo suspirando de alivio, en ese momento una parte de él temía que de la nada la voz de Yhwach se escuchara otra vez pero nada paso y finalmente pudo relajarse.

-En serio que eres temerario, ¿qué pensabas hacer si yo no aparecía?- Uryu le preguntó sentándose a su lado. -¿Tenias algún plan o algo?-

-No para nada-. Ichigo respondió honestamente haciendo que Uryu por poco y lo de un golpe en la cabeza. –Tan solo pensé que debía derrotarlo así que hice todo lo que pude para lograr ese objetivo, eso es todo-.

Uryu hizo una sonrisa irónica al escuchar eso pero no dijo nada más, poco después Rukia y los demás pasaron por el portal y Orihime se puso a curarlos a todos con Uryu detrás de ella.

-En serio, ustedes dos solo se lanzaron a la pelea sin pensar en un plan, tienen suerte que las cosas hayan terminado bien-. Rukia estaba regañando a Ichigo quien le había dicho a Orihime que curara a los demás primero ya que sus heridas no eran mortales.

-¿Puedes darme un respiro?, aunque no lo creas estas heridas duelen-. Ichigo preguntó cerrando los ojos… para luego sujetar su costado donde Rukia lo pateo. -¿¡Qué te pasa?!- Él grito poniéndose de pie.

-A mí me parece que estas bien- Rukia le dijo calmada y sentándose en el piso.

Ichigo, aunque con una expresión de molestia, se sentó a su lado usando sus brazos para apoyarse.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasara ahora con la sociedad de almas?- Ichigo preguntó para terminar el silencio.

-Bueno, para empezar tendremos que reconstruir, también- Rukia hizo una pausa para tomar aire. –Habrá que buscar personas que llenen los puestos de capitán-.

Ambos hicieron silencio pero solo duro un segundo antes que Ichigo lo rompiera. –Bueno, ya te tienen a ti para uno de los puestos así que hay uno menos-.

-¿Eh?- Rukia preguntó como si no entendiera.

-Digo, ya puedes dominar tu bankai y eras la teniente de Ukitake-san, eres una opción obvia, ¿no crees?-

-B-bueno, eso es cierto pero-.

Sin saber que responder nuevamente hubo silencio.

.

.

.

.

-¿Y tú qué piensas hacer Ichigo?- Esta vez fue Rukia quien hablo.

-Hmm, bueno para empezar aún tengo que terminar la escuela, pensare que hacer luego de eso- Ichigo respondió. –Ah, pero avísenme si pasa algo como esto otra vez y les daré una mano-.

-No-. Rukia dijo al instante.

-¿Huh?-

-Ya has hecho mucho por la Sociedad de Almas, si sigues ayudando entonces la deuda que tenemos será aún más impagable-. Rukia le dijo con una expresión seria.

-Eso es solo algo que quise hacer, además también afectaba al mundo humano así que es normal que haya ayudado y soy un Shinigami sustituto por lo que en cierta forma también soy parte del Gotei 13-

Al escuchar todo esto Rukia sonrió.

-Bueno aunque lo de antes hubiera sido en serio tú sin duda vendrías a ayudar de alguna forma si algo llegara a pasar-.

-Esa broma fue muy mala-. Ichigo dijo también sonriendo. –Casi tan mala como tus dibujos-

-¡¿Qué tienen de malo mis dibujos?!- Rukia le medio gritó dándole un golpe en las costillas

-¡Tú solo sabes hacer conejos, además suelen confundir más de lo que ayudan cuando tratas de explicar algo!-. Ichigo le respondió.

-¡Eso es porque tú no lo puedes entender, mis dibujos harían que hasta un niño entendiera un tema complicado!-

-¡Un niño no puede explicar algo complicado a otro!-

Ambos empezaron a fulminar con la mirada al otro hasta que…

-Pfff jajajaja- Los dos empezaron a reír, ni siquiera había una razón solo sintieron ganas de reír de pronto, tal vez era por alivio que la guerra termino pero en el momento no había forma de estar seguros.

Luego de varios minutos por fin se calmaron y volvieron a sentarse.

-En serio, y pensar que un humano sería quien salvara a la sociedad de almas, si me hubieran dicho eso antes de conocernos me habría reído junto con Nii-sama-.

-…pff- Ichigo de la nada empezó a reír luego de escuchar eso.

-¿Q-qué pasa?-

-Es que, no puedo imaginar a Byakuya riendo- Ichigo dijo entre carcajadas.

-Te informo que Nii-sama tiene un excelente sentido del humor-. Eso solo hizo que la risa de Ichigo aumentara aún más.

-Basta, no respiro-.

Rukia estaba lista para desenvainar su Zanpakto pero se contuvo y espero a que Ichigo dejara de reír, lo que le llevo más de lo que a Rukia le habría gustado.

Ya calmado Ichigo se puso a ver al frente.

-En serio que hemos pasado por mucho-.

-Sí, desde que te di mis poderes hace ya un tiempo-.

-Y cuando fui a rescatarte tú eras testaruda sobre cómo no querías que lo hiciera-

-Y luego cuando fui a ayudarte contra los Bount-

-Y durante todo el asunto con los Vizard-

-También cuando invadimos el palacio de Aizen en Hueco Mundo-

Ambos siguieron recordando todo el camino hasta que llegaron al presente y nuevamente se quedaron en silencio.

-Ahora que lo pienso en serio fue un largo camino- Ichigo rompió el silencio.

-Sí- Rukia le respondió. –Pero este no es el final, ¿cierto?-

-Claro que no, siempre puedes venir a visitarme al mundo humano, y si consigues permiso puedo venir a visitarte-

-Gracias-. Rukia le dijo sonriendo, Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa cuando Orihime los llamo para que volvieran.

Levantándose ambos caminaron donde estaban sus amigos.

* * *

 **Y bueno, acá está el fic.**

 **Como pueden ver no es más que un pequeño one-shot de alrededor de mil palabras.**

 **La verdad no sé qué tan bien me haya salido pero espero les haya gustado, mi idea era tratar de explicar un poco más sobre como derrotaron a Yhwach pero me di cuenta que no tengo la menor idea, más aún con el ultimo cap que parece que él seguía vivo y no sé qué más paso.**

 **Así que mejor lo dejo acá antes de irme por las nubes y tal vez arruinarlo.**

 **En fin, nuevamente espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.**


End file.
